Pesadelos
by FireKai
Summary: O primeiro capítulo é uma tradução, o segundo é original. Ray tem pesadelos e Kai está ao lado dele para o apoiar. Yaoi!(Completa!)
1. Pesadelo Versão 1

Nota do tradutor: Eu não escrevi esta fic a autora é Kidie. O título original é Nightmare e pode ser encontrado na secção inglesa. Esta é a primeira fic que eu traduzi e espero que gostem. É pequena, mas é muito boa.

Kidie (autora): Esta é uma fic tipo one-shot, que foi inspirada por outra fic chamada 'Safe From Harm', escrita por Diamond Dew.

Direitos (escrito pela autora): A série beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem, porque se pertencessem, o Ray e o Kai seriam um casal e a série não seria apropriada para telespectadores jovens.

Nota: Esta fic está escrita do ponto de vista do Kai. Só para saberem, o Ray e o Kai estão a partilhar um quarto. O Tyson, o Max e o Chefe estão a partilhar outro quarto.

-----------------------

Eu acordo com os gritos e choros. Eu saio da minha cama para ver de onde vem o barulho e olho para o Ray. Ele está a tremer, a agitar-se, a virar-se e os barulhos vêm dele.

Eu chego ao pé dele e abano-o suavemente, "Acorda Ray. É só um pesadelo," mas ele não acorda.

Eu estendo os meus braços e envolvo o Ray neles. Ele torcesse e grita ainda mais, por isso eu puxo-o para o meu peito e murmuro palavras doces que parecem acalmá-lo.

O Ray acorda lentamente e apercebe-se que está nos meus braços. Eu estava á espera que ele se soltasse dos meus braços, mas ele continua nos meus braços, olha-me nos olhos, aconchega-se e abraça-me.

O Ray inspira profundamente, acalma-se e volta a adormecer.

Eu tento deitar o Ray de novo na cama, mas ele agarra-se a mim e começa a chorar novamente no meu peito. Eu puxo-o para perto de mim.

"Não me deixes Kai. Por favor, não me deixes!" - chorou Ray no meu peito.

"Eu não te vou deixar Ray. Eu não te vou deixar, a não ser que tu queiras." - disse eu e puxei o Ray para mais perto. Eu começo a acaricia-lo e digo-lhe, uma e outra vez, que não o vou deixar e que o amo.

Ele volta a ter um sono pacífico e ambos adormecemos na cama do Ray. Os pesadelos de Ray foram repelidos por Kai.

-----------------------

E pronto, fim da história. Eu fiz algumas alterações nas palavras que traduzi porque algumas das palavras em inglês não faziam muito sentido em português, mas a história geral, continuou a mesma. Leiam e mandem reviews!


	2. Pesadelo Versão 2

**Nota do autor: As personagens do Beyblade não me pertencem.**

**Este capítulo é inspirado no outro que eu traduzi, mas é COMPLETAMENTE meu. **

Mais uma noite em que eu vou dormir no mesmo quarto que ele. Estou a ficar frustrado com a minha fraqueza. Porque é que eu não lhe consigo dizer que gosto dele? Porquê?

"Kai, vais dormir em pé?" - pergunta ele.

Ele já está deitado na cama e estou parado no meio do quarto.

"Claro que não!" - digo eu. Deito-me na cama e o Ray diz-me boa noite.

"Boa noite Ray." - respondo eu.

Eu fecho os olhos e tento dormir, mas não consigo. O sorriso dele não me sai da cabeça. Então, finalmente eu adormeço. Sonho com ele. Eu sonho sempre com ele. E então oiço um grito e abro repentinamente os olhos.

Na cama ao lado da minha Ray está a contorcer-se. Eu levanto-me da minha cama e corro até à dele.

"Ray, acorda!" - digo eu. Lentamente, Ray abre os Oslo.

"Foi só um pesadelo Ray." - digo eu.

"Kai." - diz ele. Os seus olhos estão inchados e podem ver-se algumas lágrimas. - "Kai, promete-me que nunca me vais abandonar!"

Eu fico surpreso com o que ele diz.

"Ray, eu não te vou abandonar."

"Promete-me Kai."

"Eu prometo Ray."

Eu dirijo-me à minha cama, mas o Ray chama por mim.

"Kai, dorme comigo." - pede ele.

Eu fico a olhar intensamente para ele.

"Kai, eu gosto muito de ti." - diz ele, corando.

Eu aproximo-me dele e digo: "Eu também gosto muito de ti Ray."

Eu abraço-o e deito-me na cama dele. E nós os dois, adormece-mos abraçados...

**E fim! A fic acabou e desta vez penso que não vai haver mais nenhum capítulo. Leiam e mandem reviews. **

**Agradeço a beyfanatic pela review do outro capítulo!**


End file.
